


Unlikely

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Unlikely

Title: Unlikely  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #179: One Thing That Never Happened  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Unlikely

~

“He’s coming,” said Ron, grinning. “Ready?”

The students nodded, and he slipped into his seat just as Snape entered the room.

Looking about suspiciously, Snape stalked in, preparing to begin his lesson. He froze when he saw the blackboard.

“What is the meaning of this?”

On the board in glittery letters was, ‘Thank you, Professor Snape!’

“Thank you for saving our lives, sir,” Ron said, presenting him with a wrapped gift.

The entire class then came forward with presents. Hermione was last, and, with a smile, she kissed his cheek before scurrying away.

Snape never took points from Gryffindor again.

~


End file.
